gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Gimme More
Gimme More by Britney Spears is featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brittany with the New Directions. They perform it in the gym to the rest of the student body, in order to show off their newfound social status and popularity. For the assembly pep rally, New Directions decide to perform Gimme More because they want to cheer Brittany up. They even let Brittany sing lead. In the gymnasium, the whole school watches in the stands. Brittany is holding a large bottle and drinking from it before she performs. Kitty watches carefully, with a suspicious face. Brittany constantly forgets moves, or steps in the wrong direction, and is eating cheetos during the performance. Emma, Will, and Sue watch with shocked faces. In the heat of the moment, Brittany starts falling, and Kitty stands up, points and accuses them of lip-syncing. Unique then attempts to grab the food and drink from Brittany, but Brittany then throws cheetos around the stage whilst being booed by the McKinley High students. Kitty watches in satisfaction as Sam and Blaine quickly cover the stage with the curtain. Later, Will scolds the club for lip-syncing and tells them that it could ruin their chances of ever competing again. Lyrics Brittany: It's Brittany, bitch I see you... And I just want to dance with you Hmmm... Every time they turn the lights down Just want to go that extra mile for you (New Directions: You public) My display of affection Feels like no one else in the room (but you) We can get down like there's no one around We keep on rockin' (we'll keep on rockin') We keep on rockin' (keep on rockin') Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (they keep watching) Keep watching Feels like the crowd is saying Brittany with New Directions (New Directions): Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Brittany: A center of attention (do you feel good?) Even when we're up against the wall You've got me in a crazy position (yeah) If you're on a mission (uh-huh) You got my permission (oh) We can get down like there's no one around We keep on rockin' (keep on rockin) We keep on rockin' (oh, are you?) Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (they keep watching) Feels like the crowd is saying Brittany with New Directions (New Directions): Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Brittany: I just can't control myself, oh They want more? Well, I'll give them more, ow! New Directions (Brittany): Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Gimme more) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Oh oh) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Gimme more, yeah) Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Brittany: Uhhh, give me more, give me more Give me more, give me more baby I just want more! New Directions (Brittany): Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Gimme more) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Oh oh) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Gimme more, yeah) Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Trivia *This song was trending topic on twitter the day it was released. Source *The performance is a reference to Britney Spears' controversial MTV Awards performance of the song back in 2007, where she lip-synced and wore the same outfit Brittany wears. * This is Brittany's last ever solo on the show. Gallery Gimmemorebritt.gif BrittanyGimmeMore.png Gimmemoredisaster.gif Disasterdamn.gif Tumblr_maolsj1znO1qahpupo2_250.gif gimme more.png gimme more2.png CaptureGM1.PNG CaptureGM2.PNG CaptureGM3.PNG CaptureGM4.PNG GimmemoreB20.png CaptureGM5.PNG CaptureGM6.PNG GIMMEGIMME.jpg KittyWilde EveryEpisode Britney2.0 5.gif KittyWilde EveryEpisode Britney2.0 1.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr myuro0WoYw1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Britney 2.0 (EP)